The goal of this project is to develop an ultrasound imaging method and transducer designs for forward looking guidance of a laser angioplasty catheter. This new technology, which addresses the limitations of current intraluminal imaging devices as on-board guidance, can become a key component of new surgery tools for the treatment of arterial disease from within the vascular system. Imaging is based upon three-dimensional sparse array reconstruction with novel approaches for improving dynamic range. The transducers will be fabricated from new, methods for processing, piezoelectric materials being developed through a consortium arrangement with the University of Missouri-Rolla. The technologies developed will impact a wide range of therapy devices. Guidance has the potential to expand the role of intravascular therapy through visualization of plaque, monitoring the amount of material removed during a procedure, and preventing vessel perforation. First generation intravascular surgery techniques, such as balloon angioplasty, provide therapy to over 300 thousand patients a year. Second generation devices. with guidance, can improve the effectiveness of interventional therapy, increase the number of patients suitable for interventional treatment, and have a significant impact on health care costs by reducing the number of bypass graft surgeries.